A race for a home in another world!
by wellnoduh
Summary: A teenage girl finds an injured Darkrai in her pool, and he needs help getting back to the Pokémon world! Join Emily to keep Darkrai from the scientists/government from becoming a experiment to planet earth!
1. prologe

**This is wellnoduh speaking! This story I have thought but I never got the chance to really write it. But its really good in my point of veiw.**

**Also I have written it on my ipod touch, so I was able to write it easly.**

**so here is my own creation. I havn't seen anybody write these kind of stories.**

**so here it is **

_**A race for a home in another world, Prologe**_

Moments before...

"Come on Emily it's going to start any minute" Charlie exclaimed.

"Alright alright I'll be with you in a sec" she said.

"It's Starting now!"

"I'm here" Emily sat down on the couch.

While Em and Charlie were watching The Rise of Darkrai little did they know everything on the tv was live from the pokemon world.

*Pokémon world*

Darkrai knew that this move would use up all the energy that he had left, but he wasn't going to let the town fall in demetional havioc. It would only buy Ash and Dawn a little time before Dialga and Palkia destoried the little town. But the garden and the bell tower was everyones last hope, townsfolk , innocent pokemon, The garden. Darkrai's only true sanctuary from Cresselia's plot destroying. He rememeberes when Alicia said that the garden..."IS FOR EVERYONE!" he screamed after engulfing Dialga and Palkia to his dark void. Holding them both until His power weakened. dialga and palkia eventually escaped, with the pain and loss of power he couldn't move. It was the end for him. The next thing he remembers is a hyperbeam and an aura sphere hurled in his direction.

*BOOM*

He dissenegrated leaveing the town in a teenagers hands. (isn't that great! :P!)

**Enjoy! ^.^ **


	2. Chapter 1

**HI! Heres chapter 1!**

Emily and Charlie watched as Darkrai dissinagrated into thin air.

Then to comersals.

"Wow this movie is really good so far" Emily said while rubbing her eyes from not closing them for a while.

"Yeah it's pretty good so far but I need to go to the bathroom." Charlie said.

"Ok" Em said while watching a silly commercial on bakugun.

"Lame! It's a total rip off. It just yu-gi-oh and pokemon combined together!" leaving the room for a soda. While sipping on the cold drink. She heard a huge splash in her pool. Nearly spitting her soda out, surprised at that someone would go swimming in febuary.

'Wait people don't ' Em thought.

"Charlie do u jump in the pool?"

"Nope! Still in the bathroom! Has the movie came on yet?"

Em checked the recorder. It had finished.

"Wait a second! I thought this movie was two hours not one and a half! That's a N.O. Charlie!"

"Ah man!" Charlie exclaimed

"Hold on something whent into the pool!"

Em's phone vibrated and rung. It was one of her best friends Shelby. She picked it up while she whent to check what whent into the pool.

" Hey Shelby! How r u doing?"

"Pretty good I was watching the rise of darkrai it's a shame that it didn't finish"

"Yeah it happened to u too? I thought that the recorder didn't record it all the-" she paused gapeing at the sight before her.

Emily couldn't beleve it.

An ebony ghost with a red collar and white hair was floating in her pool.

" Em? EMILY! Are you there?"

" Yeah... Hey shelb I'll call you back, ok?"

"Ok. You better."

Shelby hung up and Em did too.

Emily stood there shocked and breathless.

'no way! Darkrai In my pool passed out! No way that's possible!' she thought

Almost without thinking Emily took out all the electronics in her pockets and set them down and jumped into the pool.

The pool being a bitting 40 degrees in the begining of febuary. Chilled her instantly. She swam up to drakrai and with much difficultly pulled him to the edge of the pool.

Panting hard she finally got him out. And man he was heavy luckly it wasn't a pokemon like snorlax, but for an average 14 year old he was heavy.

Noticing how cold she was with her wet colthes and hair, she was about to pick Darkrai up she saw a charm floating in the pool. It was like a feather and it was shaped like a cressent moon. 'Wow this is pretty' she thought and put it in her pocket. Sighing Emily once again heaved darkrai up on her back. 'Damn he's heavy!' Emily thought. Em was very strong but still..

One thing was on her mind. Well... Actually two one to get darkrai to some warmth and two get out of these wet clothes. She set darkrai down on her bed and covered him up with a blanket then grabbing a clean pair of clothes. Trugging to the bath room. Emily saw her brother.

"Hey em... Why did you go swimming?"

Emily only glared at him and whent inside the bathroom.

**I know. I know. This story is short, but it like I said I wrote this on my I-pod.**

**So deal with it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I hope you like the story so far! ^.^**

While Emily whent and changed her clothes darkrai was coming to his senses.

Darkrais POV

He awoke with us vision blurry he only saw turquoise.

'oh wow. where has arceus sent me to?' he thought

Darkrais vision soon cleared to awaken to a turquoise room he sat up and looked around. He was very confused. First of all he remembered an explosion and nothing else. Not being tucked away in this room. He realized that he was frezzing and a blanket was on top of him. Something happened and he wanted to know why.

The doornob turned. Shocked at this he painfully rose from the bed. Ready to battle if nessesary. The door opened to

reveal a teenage girl. 'oh great a pokemon trainer.' He thought.

*Nobodys pov*

"Oh! Looks like you finally awoke!" she said.

"Who exactly are you?" darkrai said

"Oh my name is Emily! Nice to meet you Darkrai!"

"Are you a pokemon trainer?"

"No they don't exsist in this world."

"Wait this world? were exactly am I?"

"What world you ask. This world is earth nothing special about it."

"Wait. So what you're saying is that iam from a different world"

"...Yep!"

Darkrai passed out on the bed.

"Darkrai!" was all he heard before he passed out.

"Darkrai...

Darkrai...

DARKRAI!"

"What?"

"You passed out for three hours!"

"So..."

Emily glared at the ghost. Darkrai glared back. As the glare down happened Emily finally broke the silence.

"Well what's on my mind is how the heck did you come to my world? That's what I have been pondering for a while."

"I do not know what happened. All I knew before was that is was battleing Palkia and Dialga and they fired at me, then I'm in your bed."

Emily just sat their shocked.

"These events sounded alot like a movie I was watching before..."

"What movie is that may I ask?"

"The rise of Darkrai."

Darkrai was shocked that he had his very own movie. But something seemed fishy about it though.

"wow" he replied.

Emily looked at darkrai noticing how tired he looked.

"Hey Darkrai if your tired go to sleep if want."

"hmph! The king of nightmares does not need sleep!"

"Hm hm. right..." another glare down was happening.

"fine!" as darkrai broke the glare down

"Good night" Emily said

"Hm hm" as darkrai drifted off to sleep.

**Another chapter. Coming soon after this.**


	4. Chapter 3

Darkrai awoke in the middle of the night only to find something warm next to him.

It was Emily.

Darkrai blushed at this not becuase he liked her or anything. It's just she's sleeping next to him seems very unusual for him.

'wait. Isn't she supposed to be having a nightmare?' darkrai thought

He lightly shoke her. Making her wake up.

"What?" emily groned then noticed that she was sleeping next to him. With wide eyes she got out of bed quickly.

"I am sooo sorry!" she excliamed. " I was really tired and I just crawled into bed not realizing-"

"No no it's sort of all right but I have a question did have any nightmares?"

"Surprisingly no, but when i rescused you I found this." and pulled out the charm she found early that day.

Darkrais eyes widened that was a lunar wing charm that you can only get form the pokemon world.

Seeing darkrais reaction em asked " Do you know what this darkrai?"

"Yes I do. It's a lunar wing from cresselia."

"oh so that's what it is! Wow I didn't know they were this pretty!"

"Wait you know what this is?"

"Yeah I know what this is."

"from where?"

"Well in our world there this game called pokemon diamond And pearl and during the game I have-"

"Wait there's a game about pokemon?"

"Yeah! see!" Emily grabbed a black thing a small chip like thing and showed it. It was a ds and game carterage.

"Wow. so that's u knew about me."

"Yep! And over a million people know about you and all the other legendary pokemon. "

"wow this day gets weirder and werider."

Darkrai noticing how Emily looked tired he said "you look tired mabye you should go back to sleep."

She chuckled and said "hmph! the great emily nevers sleeps!" trying to imitate darkrai.

" keep that charm close to you when you sleep."

"Hm hm" and she fell asleep quickly.

Darkrai looked at the girl sleeping on the floor with no blanket or pillow. He grabbed a pillow and a blanket from her closet. Put the pillow under her head and put the blanket on top of her and floated back into her bed.

Emily awoke and looked at her bed. No darkrai.

"hm. that was some crazy dream." she said

"But it wasn't"

"Oui! Flipping cats why did you do that darkrai?"

"What scare you?"

"No spooking me! I hate that!"

"More of a reason to do it then."

Emily just glared at him and whent to the kitchen. What she didn't know darkrai was tailing Emily as a shadow.

"Darkrai I know your-" she looked behind her nothing but her shadow.

"Hm I guess-" she paused. 'Wait shadows don't apper inside the house' she thought and stomped on the shadow.

"Ow!" was what she heard.

"That's what you get darkrai!"

"Oh come on! I didn't hurt you!" he said as he reappered from her shadow.

"So?"

"Emily who are you talking to?" another voice came from the hallway. It was her brother Charlie.

"just somebody on the phone!"

"Really? Ok!"

Emily took a sigh of relief and said

"Darkrai I'm going to have to tell my brother sometime on how you got here. You know."

"Forget about him tell me how did you find me?"

"ok then well I found you in my pool outside there moments after the movie I told you about."

"Yeah and.."

"Well I found you in my pool being that it's 38 degrees outside and it's a 40 degree in the pool so before you could drown i got you out of there with my clothes and all. Then I picked you up and put you in my bed, so you wouldn't get hypothermia and looks like you didn't. You know the rest of the story right?"

"Yeah. the one thing I don't understand is how did I get into your pool?"

"I do not know that. But I'll think of some possiblites. How about this I go eat and you think of somethings too."

"Ok." darkrai said shocked about what happened and started thinking of possiblites while she whent and ate.

'Hm how did I get here' Darkrai thought.

He was clueless.

While darkrai was pondering, Emily was too. She thought of somethings over munching on cereal.

'Maybe palkia transferd him to a random place in our world. Or maybe…'she thought. After finishing her breakfast she whent over to the tv and whent to the 'rise of darkrai' movie and skipped to the part when he dissinagrates.

"Hey Darkrai get over here!"

"Yeah?"

"Have you thought of anything?"

"Nope. I'm as clueless as a phsyduck."

"Well I thought of two things. One:maybe palkia tranported you to my world-"

"Nope. Palkia would have to focus on the object and transport it somewhere else, plud it wates energy. So if he did that he would lose to dialga."

"Ok then I have only one idea then. Maybe after when you made that dark viod to trap dialga and palkia. When you dissinagrate-"

"Wait? I dissinagrated?"

"Yeah darkrai you did. You didn't know that?"

"No..."

"Well I have it recorded on tv. Here let me show you."

Emily played up the recorded movie and whent to the part when he's just powering towards inbetweenthe powerful attacks made by diagla and palkia.

*The tv*

Palkia and Dialga fired the powerful attacks and Darkrai got inbetween. Sucking in dialga and palkia into a nightmare. Ash and dawn noticing this and started to take advantge of the little time they have.

"This garden is for everyone!" Darkrai screamed.

With his power ditererating palkia and dialga escaped. Leaving darkrai paralyized in pain. Fired a hyper beam from dialga and an aura shpere from palkia. Causing an explsion.

Darkrais launched from the smoke and started dissolving away into thin air.

"No! Darkrai!" Alice screamed with eyes full of tears.

Everybody saw this horror happening, even ash and dawn saw this too. Amazed that he was going away from the world. Darkrai gone everybody was losing hope that they would survive.

Then it goes to comershals and it ends.

*The real world*

Minutes whent by after It ended

Darkrai looking depressed on the situation looked gloom.

Emily noticing this asked " hey darkrai are you ok?" with much concern. His eyes looked sad. He sighed out

"Yeah, I am but I need to go outside for a minute." and floated outside. Emily now regreting showing him the part of the movie and whent to her brother's room.

"Hey charlie."

"Hey em... Wow you look gloom what's up?"

"Well how do men deal with great sadness?"

"Well I kind of ingnore it really. Sort of surpressing it. Why who's sad?"

Emily thought on that for a moment before answering.

"How about I show you. Follow me."

"Ok? Can you tell me who it is at least?"

"No."

Emily led her brother to the backyard door.

"Wait here."

Emily entered the door seeing darkrai out there.

"Hey darkrai. I would like to intoduce somebody to you. Is that alright?"

He didn't reply. He was in deep thought.

"Darkrai?" Emily waved her hand in his face.

Darkrai snapped out his thought and looked at her.

"What is it that you want Emily?"

"I was saying can I introduce you somebody?"

"Yeah sure as long it isn't a pokemon trainer."

Emily chuckled at this and whent to the door.

She poked her head through the door opening.

"Charlie you can come out to the backyard now."

**ok this one was a little bit bigger but only cause i made two chaps into one.**


End file.
